


Tulelotis

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Case Fic, Chronic Illness, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nannybot Conner, Slow Burn, canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Eighteen months is a long time for things to change, but oddly stay the same. People were still people and even Androids could be dickheads. Androids had earned most of the same rights as humans with the rest slowly on their way through congress. Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his partner the RK900 from Cyberlife had been the ones to help Markus get the rights for his people but not everyone is happy about that. After an attack at the shopping center they were at lands Cole in the hospital, Hank is determined to protect his son and it just so happens that Nines knows just the person to help.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I swear the actual story will be better than the summery! Connor never went to the DPD and Hank was partnered with RK900 instead, Gavin isn't a total dickbag, and Cole never died in the car accident. The trade off is that Cole has a compromised immune system from getting really sick as a little kid and he's about 10-11 years old in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first...well technically...second dance into this fandom (the first being my Adoribull crossover)
> 
> I wanted to do something somewhat fluffy, maybe a little angsty, and just...feel good.
> 
> No idea where I'm going with this but fingers crossed it will be enjoyable!
> 
> Story title comes from Kerli's Shadow Works Tuleloits means Invocation of Fire. By far her most powerful album that she has ever released.

Hank groaned as he dropped into a chair in the breakroom and pressed the heels of his hands hard into his eyes. "Fuckin' rookies," he growled as his ribs, shoulders, even his ass throbbed with phantom hits from rubber bullets.

"Agreed," Gavin winced as he rubbed at a tender spot on his side.

"It really wasn't that bad," Nines shrugged as he set down two cups of coffee before the humans. 

"Not all of us can be made of plastic like you asshole," Gavin grumbled into his coffee, the venom from eighteen months ago no longer present in his voice. Instead there was a slight inflection of affection that made Hank roll his eyes.

"It was your idea Detective Reed, to give them rubber bullets and run a real simulation to test them before they graduated from the academy." Nines pointed out, folding his arms against the table. He had relaxed a bit since gaining his Deviancy, swapping out the white Cyberlife coat for a DPD slicker though he kept his black turtleneck.

Hank snorted into his coffee, "he's got you there Reed."

Nines turned to the older officer and arched a brow. "You signed off on it Lieutenant." He opened his mouth and Hank froze as his own voice left the Android. "_Gonna show these rookies what it means to be in a real fire fight._"

"Fuckin' A, what have I said about that shit?" He glared as the android smirked and went to pen his mouth again. Hank's large hand slapped over his mouth and he watched as amusement danced in the bastards icy blue eyes. "You're a rank bastard Nines."

"A bastard assumes I had parents and androids aren't born by conventional human standards."

Hank could feel Nines' smirk against his palm as the android's voice came out clear, reminding Hank that the damned asshole could speak without moving his mouth. "Fuckin' androids."

"There you are!" Tina said as she poked her head into the breakroom, her dark eyes glaring at Gavin. "I've been calling your sorry ass for the last hour! We have a break in our case and Fowler wants us on it now."

"Thank fuck," Gavin quickly grabbed his jacket as he tossed up a finger. "See ya later bitches." He laughed as he walked out of the room.

Hank shook his head as he saw the semi-smitten look cross Nine's face as he watched the detective leave. "Dunno what you see in a dick like him." He mumbled into his coffee.

"It's not his dick that I enjoy Lieutenant," Nines said with a smug smile.

Hank gagged shaking his head, "remember that conversation about things I don't need to know? That's one of them." He drained the last of the coffee in his cup and tossed it, walking back out into the bullpen. He heard Nines fall into step beside him as they made their way to their desk. He dropped into his chair and pulled up his notes on their own case.

"Lieutenant?"

"If this has anything to do with Reed-"

"I **was** going to ask how the search for someone to aid Cole was going." Nines arched an eyebrow at his partner, one of his hands with the skin peeled back as he interfaced directly with his terminal.

"Oh," Hank sighed as he thought back to his son who was finally home from the hospital. The revolution of the androids was peaceful and successful, Markus had gained the public favor and it helped that Hank, a well decorated human police Lieutenant, was at his side at the end of it. Some humans, though, weren't happy with the release of the androids and even less thrilled that a Lieutenant of the DPD helped them. Crimes against androids had gone up, becoming almost as common as human deaths and Hank had kept on as Nines partner through it all. A few months back, Hank had taken Cole out to have a fun father/son day when an asshole decided he was going to shoot up the mall they were in. There had been a few casualties and Cole had been hit; the whole ride to the hospital Hank was besides himself, Nines telling him that he did what he could to make sure his son stayed alive while he waited for the EMTs. The only issue came later when Cole's weak immune system made his recovery harder and with the school year starting up soon Hank was paranoid about his son going back to public school. "Shitty," he finally answered shaking himself out of his own head. "I can find qualified teachers or qualified home healthcare folks but not someone who can do both. And if I do find someone who can tick both boxes, their hours can't align with a Police Lieutenant. I want someone willing to take the spare room at the house as part of their salary."

"I see," Nines mused, his nanofluid skin crawling back over his hand. "If you are willing Lieutenant I might know someone who can help."

Hank eyed his partner, the suspicion clear on his face. "Ah, what the hell, lets try it." He watched as Nines' LED spun a rapid yellow just as Fowler poked his head out of his office, barking out orders that had Hank swearing blue as they got up from their desks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are we really going to have someone move in?" Cole eyed his father dubiously from across the kitchen table.

Hank snorted, taking a sip from his coffee. "Yeah bud, Nines said that he knew someone who could help."

"Uh-huh."

The older man flinched, "it's not gonna be-"

Cole arched a brow at his father, Hank internally cursing the look as one of his own being turned back on him. "Dad...I'm fine, I don't need someone to come and babysit me and I can go back to school. I don't wanna be some fucked-"

"Hey, hey! Language." Hank glared. "You're ten years old where the hell did you learn to talk like that?"

Cole rolled his eyes, "you sound worse than I do. And I'm going to turn eleven this year."

"Yeah well I'm fifty-three smartass." Hanks eye's softened as he reached over to palm his son's head. "This isn't all about what happened at the mall kid, that scared the hell out of me. Nines says this guy hes sending over is going to be great with you."

"Dad I've got a compromised immune system I'm not helpless."

"I know, kiddo, I know. Just...humor your old man alright? Besides you don't have to deal with being around dumbasses all day. You complained all day about that one kid in your class...Parker?"

"Parker kept saying Androids didn't deserve the rights they got! He kept saying that his dad had to sell their beach house because he had to actually pay hunks of plastic a living wage. He kept saying they weren't people...just things!" Cole pouted, his blue eyes glassy and tugging at Hanks heart. "Nines is a person...and sos Markus and Simon!"

"I know son, people are shit and I think it'll be good for you and we don't have to worry about schools when you get sick."

Cole sighed, "alright, guess I don't have a choice."

Hank looked at his son, "do you really want to go back to public school?"

"Nah, I just like messing with you." Cole grinned up at him.

"Ok smartass-"

"Learned from the best!" Cole laughed ducking the swipe from his father. The doorbell rang and he wheeled himself from the table. "I got it!" Quicker than Hank could stand the little shit was already at the door flinging it open. "Holy shit!"

"Cole! Watch your language!" Hank slid up behind his son, hands braced on the kid's shoulders

"Good morning," that voice snapped Hank's attention and he felt his jaw nearly drop. There right on his doorstep had to have been the most perfect twink to walk right out of his porn history. Warm brown eyes looked to the two humans as a dark brow lifted when nothing was said and the silence stretched out. He swallowed hard as he mentally cursed Nines to whatever level of hell he belonged on. "This is 115 Maple Drive correct? The home of Henry and Coltrane Anderson?"

"Y-yeah," Hank shook his head to clear it. "I'm Hank."

"And I'm Cole, no one calls me Coltrane."

The android smiled, "prefrences noted. I'm Connor, my brother said that my help was needed here though he was a bit skimpy on the details."

Hank opened his mouth just as his phone rang and he grumbled as he dug the damned thing out of his pocket. "Shit gotta take this," he swiped it open and held it to his ear. "Lieutenant Anderson," he grumbled as he stepped back to the kitchen.

Connor looked back down to see Cole staring back up at him. "You must be the one I am to be assisting."

Cole laughed, "Nines didn't tell you anything?"

"Oddly enough no, then again Nines enjoys withholding information to see what happens. It would have been nice if he had given me names instead of just slapping a post-it note to my chest and telling me when to leave this morning." Connor shook his head.

"Well come on in." Cole stepped back motioning for Connor to come in.

"Thank you," Connor said softly as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to look around the house, a simple one level that was warm and inviting. He followed the kid into the Livingroom, looking around and seeing a few things that needed to be done and a fine coating of doghair on every available surface before his eyes fell to Cole himself. The boy could be a mirror image of his father when he grew older, his dirty blonde hair was wavy and curled around his ears and he had the same sky-blue eyes. His processors were dimply aware of a sliding door open and the sound of claws hitting tile as well as a muffled curse.

"Incoming!" Cole laughed.

Connor paused as he turned to look at the preteen, his mouth opening when something barreled into his knees and took him to the ground. Connor went down hard as he found himself face to face with a pair of soulful eyes and drooling jowls. "Ah, shit!" Hank groaned as he appeared out of the kitchen. "You alright? Damnit Sumo, down!" The older man paused at Connor's delighted laugh as elegant fingers came up to ruffle Sumo's fur.

"It's alright, I like dogs."

Hank felt as if he had been sucker punched; whoever had designed Connor had really gone all out and Hank had a fleeting thought that Connor had been made specifically for him. He shook that thought away, knowing just how far from the mark it was and glanced at the clock. "Shit, I gotta go!"

Cole poked his head up from the other side of Sumo, his eyes wide. "Really? But dad Markus invited us to his art opening with Mr. Manfred."

Connor easily shifted the two hundred pound dog off of him and sat up. "I can take you Cole. It would be a good chance for us to get to know each other so I can better assist you."

Hank smiled gratefully, "thanks. Murder doesn't care who has what plans and they need me and Nines on this one." He reached over and ruffled Cole's hair again. "Try not to give Connor to much trouble on his first day alright?" His eyes lifted to the android, "I should be home around six if nothing happens and I can actually get home at a normal time. We can talk over everything, Cole has had his meds already this morning and wont need them again until tonight but he's got an emergency kit in his backpack if he comes into contact with something hes allergic to as well as-"

"It's alright Lieutenant," Connor said softly as he stepped closer a small smile on his lips. "I can access Cole's medical records so you aren't worrying while at work."

"Right, android." Hank blew out a slow breath, giving Connor a tentative smile. "Do you know how to get ahold of me?"

"May I see your phone?"

"Um...yeah?" Hank reached into his pocket and held out his phone. He blinked as Connor's skin retracted from his left hand and he touched the phone.

Connor gave him a playful smirk, "I do now." He chuckled winking at the human.

Hank flushed and quickly tucked his phone away. "Right, well Cole has a card for the family account if you need anything let me know and I can transfer more money over. Cole be good for Connor and tell Markus and Carl I'm sorry for not being able to come today." He kissed Cole on the forehead and made his way out of the house, vowing to rip into Nines the minute he got the bastard alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride in the taxi was quiet, Cole playing on his phone as Connor watched the city speed by. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but Connor felt the need to speak, which was unusual for the android and somewhat unwelcomed. He shook his head as he turned to look at the boy, he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans with a simple white button-down and a simple mask rested around his neck. Connor had checked the boy's medical records as he waited for him to get ready, he had learned that over the last couple of years Cole had struggled to keep up with his peers due to having Severe Combined Immunodeficiency making it easier for him to get sick. He had made sure that his messenger bag had been packed with hand sanitizer and everything he could need for their trip out while keeping a conscious mind to ensure the boy had a normal time. "Cole?" He asked, breaking the silence as he turned to glance at the child.

"Hm?"

"How is it that you know Markus?"

Cole looked up from his phone, his brow furrowing. "Wow, Nines really sent you in blind didn't he?" He eyed the android up, "what exactly have you been doing since the revolution?"

Connor felt the Thirium in his face and he knew he was blushing, "I've only been 'awake' for six months."

His eyes widened, "what? I thought Nines and dad woke up all the androids at Cyberlife after Jericho went down."

"I wasn't at Cyberlife."

"Really?"

Connor nodded, "you might have noticed that Nines and I look similar."

"Yep! Except his eyes are blue and he's a bit...bigger than you."

"Nines is actually an upgraded version of myself." Connor admitted softly, "I was an advanced prototype to hunt deviants." His gaze shifted to look out the window as he drummed his fingers against his thigh. "I was sent out on my first mission about a month before the revolution happened. An android had deviated, killed the father and was holding the child hostage...I failed the mission. The android jumped with the girl in his arms." His hands clenched in his lap and he shook his head, trying to rid the memories from his conscious mind. "I was supposed to be unable to deviate..."

"But you did." Cole said softly.

"I did," Connor agreed. "When I reported back they shuttled me off and took me apart. I was held in suspension for so long, just floating in darkness, trapped with no way out. It was...hell. When I came to again I was put back together and wrapped in a blanket to be taken back to New Jericho." Connor chuckled softly, "though all I saw was the Cyberlife tower-"

"You were the one who gave Simon a bloody nose!"

Connor blushed a furious blue, "I'm not proud of it...I panicked. The woman with him was shockingly strong even for an android."

"North probably, she's scary but funny. Her bar is fun to hang out in, sometimes she'll let me help in the kitchen before the Traci's get in and they open up shop."

"Simon and I struck up a friendship after that, he helped me find my place in our new status as a free people." Connor glanced over to Cole, "are you friends with a lot of androids?"

Cole shrugged, "some of them make better people than humans. Markus could've killed every human he came across instead he wanted to show that we could all live peacefully. I met Markus before he deviated, you know? Dad and I were gonna go see a movie and there were people protesting about android workers or whatever. I saw them shove him down, just for walking by. I broke away from dad, yelling at them to stop and got between Markus and the guy leading the protest." Cole laughed softly, "dad nearly had a heart attack before his rank and training kicked in. People scattered pretty quickly after that and we took him home to Mr. Manfred."

Connor couldn't help but smile as he imagined Cole standing between two people, defiant and determined to save someone. He got a sense that his sense of justice came from watching his father and the android found it endearing. "I only met Markus once, he was waiting with Nines to let me know that we were free and that he was sorry it took so long to find me. He was so...sincere."

"Dad calls it his 'Hero complex'." The taxi dinged and Cole grinned as he pulled his mask over his mouth. He jumped out with Connor following close behind, the android reaching out to place a calming hand on his shoulder to get the kid to slow down a bit. There were a lot of people milling out around the gallery and Connor didn't fancy the idea of telling the Police Lieutenant he had lost his child. 

"Please stay with me Cole," Connor requested softly.

Cole laughed as he reached up and took Connor's hand firmly in his, "c'mon then." He weaved their way through the bodies, Connor offering apologetic smiles to disgruntled humans and androids as they moved. At the door Cole held up a pass and the androids at the door nodded, letting them in with no problems. Inside the gallery it was stunning, soft music played, the windows tinted to cast a soft golden glow in the room that complimented the cooler hues of the paintings. Connor's audio processors helpfully supplied the name to the compositions as Beethoven and when it had been composed. "Markus!" Cole called, dragging Connor behind him.

He stopped a few paces back, allowing Cole to dart forward but making sure he was well within distance to execute a rescue if needed and he simply watched. Markus had crouched down, a serene smile on his lips and it struck the android that while Cole was nearing his 11th birthday; he was small for his age, almost delicate. His mind began to catalogue different meal plans to help strengthen him when a hand landed on his arm making the normally attentive android jolt in shock.

"Didn't mean to spook you," Simon said softly, the blonde retracting his hand. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I was...thinking." Connor smiled, "cataloguing my new mission parameters."

Simon's brows drew down, "'mission parameters'?"

"Yes, I...took your advice actually. From when we last spoke. I didn't want to join the police force like Nines asked of me you had suggested finding something different. Helping in another way." 

Simon's LED spun yellow and a slow smile spread across his face, "I see. You registered as a home healthcare provider! That's wonderful Connor." He beamed at the other android, "do you enjoy it?"

"I do," Connor nodded. "I've had three clients since I woke up, but Nines said he knew someone who needed my help in the long term rather than short stints for hospice or physical therapy."

Blue eyes drifted over to where Markus now sat on the floor, seriously looking over a notepad as Cole pointed something out to him. "You're taking care of Cole Anderson."

"Correct."

He chuckled, "I think that'll be good for you. Have you met Hank yet?"

"Briefly," Connor hedged fighting down a blush as his processors helpfully brought up a photo of the man in profile from earlier in that day. "The Lieutenant had to take an urgent call this morning. That's why he couldn't be here with Cole and I am attending instead."

"Makes sense," Simon's face split into a wide smile as Markus stood up and walked over with Cole. "Hello Cole."

"Hi Simon."

"Cole was just showing me his latest sketches of Sumo." Markus's duel colored eyes landed on Connor and he smiled, "hello Connor."

"Hello Markus," Connor's fingers twitched with a sudden bout of nervousness and he desperately wished he had his coin. "I hope you are doing well."

"I am, thank you." The revolutionist smiled as his arm slid around Simon. "Are you adjusting alright?"

"Yes," Connor nodded, "I've enjoyed working in healthcare. I look forward to working with Cole."

"Nines could have at least told him our names!" Cole pouted, "he called me Coltrane this morning."

Markus and Simon laughed as Connor gave them a bashful smile, his cheeks tinted blue. "Simon," Markus said softly, "can you go and find Leo and Carl for me? It's almost time to start the silent auction and we have a speech to do as well."

"Of course," Simon smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Markus's cheek and left the three with a small wave.

Cole watched him go for a moment before rounding on Markus, "did you get it?"

Connor watched with interest as the android leader reached into his pocket and brought out a small blue box. His brow furrowed as his processors scanned the box and popping up the information that it was from 'Tiffany and Co's' and Cole eagerly opened it. Inside was a simple gold band and Cole nodded as he grinned, "he's gonna love it Markus."

The darker android chuckled bashfully, "here's hoping he'll say yes."

"You're asking Simon to marry you," Connor said softly.

"It's been bouncing around in my head for months now. I set this opening up for him to help the charity he set up to help androids find their purpose." He smiled fondly, "he's poured so much into helping others and revitalizing the rundown parts of the city...I would be an idiot for letting him get away." He quickly snagged the box from Cole and shoved it back into his jacket pocket as Simon walked up with two humans. "I'll catch you guys later." He smiled moving to his family and walking to where a podium was set up.

Cole reached out and took Connor's hand, "c'mon I want a good spot for this. Dad's gonna be pissed he missed this!" He lead Connor to a standing table as Markus stepped up to the podium. 

Connor took the opportunity to pull up information he would need; he had been able to gather enough information that he was needed to look over Cole's health as well as take over teaching the boy. Cole's school records showed excellent grades but the boy was still behind especially during the winter months when sickness ran rampant. He had pulled up the article about Cole's recent injury from the mall shooting a few months ago and Connor frowned. Several people had been killed, mostly androids and dozens more had been injured including the Lieutenants son with the shooter taking his own life shortly after the police force had arrived. He was shaken from his thoughts when Cole gave an excited shout and bounced in place, his hand coming out to grip Connors wrist as he pointed. The android shook away his findings and felt a small smile on his lips as he looked over to see Markus on one knee, the box held in his hands as Simon's fingers covered his lips and tears glittered in his eyes.

"Simon, you have been there for me through everything. I nearly lost you once and without you...I don't know where our fight for freedom would have gone. Now that we have that freedom there's just one thing that I have to do. Will you marry me?" Markus asked.

Simon clasped his hands under his chin and nodded, seemingly unable to form words as Markus smiled. Standing swiftly he took the ring out and slipped it over the blonde's finger before pulling him into a kiss. Applause broke out and Carl chuckled as he wheeled his way in front of the newly engaged couple. "Please enjoy the gallery, place your bets on the tablets by each piece."

With polite claps, the crowd dispersed and Connor found himself being dragged around by an excited Cole; the kid charming gallery goers with his enthusiasm for art and his large innocent eyes that drove up the bids at each piece. The android smiled as he watched Cole, enjoying how passionate he was about art. "You are very interested in art Cole."

Cole smiled a bit as he looked up at the painting they stopped in front of. "When you can't play outside as much or get taken down by a simple cold you find ways to entertain yourself. Dad tried to be around as much as he could but he's a cop, weird hours were always kept and he was the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history so it was before I was around. Learning to draw helped with a lot of my frustration."

"Do you have a preferred medium?"

Cole shrugged, "I mostly sketch with pencils and paper. I'm good at animals, tried to draw dad once...it sucked."

Connor hummed as he began to plot a course outline for the fall, determined to use the summer to really get to know Cole and get a feel for the kids learning style. He kept a close eye on Cole as they continued to move through the gallery before they finally stopped where Simon stood, his face still holding a dreamy smile as people coo'd over his ring. "You look very happy," Connor said softly.

"I am," Simon laughed. "It's strange to be so happy over something so..."

"Human?" Cole piped up.

"Yes, that." The blonde laughed as he looked at his ring. "Is marriage even needed for us? I never really thought on it but the moment Markus knelt down I felt like I deviated all over again. Instead of a painful shock to my system I felt like I would float away." He wiggled the finger with the ring on it, "Markus's ring is what's keeping me grounded it seems."

"That's because you're in love!" Cole laughed.

"So it would seem," Simon nodded, his smile widening as Markus joined them and Cole drew the three androids into an artistic discussion. 

Connor found himself at east as he spent more time with Cole, even finding himself relaxing around Markus and Simon; the three ensuring that the newly awakened android was included in the discussions. Movement from behind Markus caught Connor's eye, red warnings flashing in his vision and he shifted closer to Cole as he tried to get a read on the dark figure he saw. The person walked with slow, careful steps to where they were, hands shoved deep into their pockets as they skirted around people and standing tables to come up on Markus's blind side. Connor's LED cycled yellow as he locked eyes with the Revolutionist, _Markus-_

_I know,_ Markus's face was calm as his hand rested on Simon's back. _Can you see what he has?_

_No-_ Behind them someone screamed and Connor grabbed Cole, bringing the child close to him. Chaos broke out as two men drew out guns, taking down anyone android or not, Connor's LED spun a violent red as he called for the DPD. "Markus, I've alerted the police!" He watched as the man behind Markus drew out a gun and he quickly pressed Cole into Simon and darted around Markus. He gripped the mans wrist, shoving his arm up and making him shoot at the ceiling before he twisted making him drop the weapon. "The police are on their way, please stop this." He said calmly.

"Android, because of you this country is going to hell." The man snarled slamming his hand into Connor's pump regulator and knocking the android back. "We will get rid of all of you soon." He smirked, drawing out another gun and fit it under his chin. Connor watched as he squeezed the trigger, twin pops sounding as well as he caught the flash of red and blue lights from the police.

The android felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Markus who was looking just as disturbed as Connor felt. Warm brown eyes dropped down to the body on the ground and his brow furrowed; as he opened his mouth to speak he heard a booming shout. "Cole!" He turned to see Hank rushing to them and he felt his heart in his throat at seeing the distress on the elder humans face. 

"Well," Cole said as he watched his father make his way over to them. "That's one way to start your first day." Connor felt a laugh bubble up as he gaped down at the boy and he shook his head, folding his hands behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

"When I sent you to the Andersons," Nines mused from beside his brother. Both androids watching as the humans milled around, uniformed officers and CSI investigators moved around the three dead bodies. "I expected you to help out Cole not land in the middle of a gallery shootout."

Connor glared up at the taller android. "You could have at least told me that he prefers to go by 'Cole' rather than Coltrane."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Connor groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "your human is rubbing off on you." He muttered.

Nines shrugged as he looked to where Gavin and Tina were hovering over one of the bodies. "I find that I rather enjoy his company." 

"To think you were made to be unable to deviate."

"You were too," Nines pointed out.

Connor gave a small half smile as he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to see Cole next to him. "Yes Cole?"

"Dad says he's gonna take us home, you commin'?"

His brow drew down, "but the crime scene-"

"Can keep itself," Nines nodded, "the Lieutenant will be absolutely useless until he gets Cole home safe and sound."

"Thanks Nines, real glad to have you as a partner." Hank rumbled behind Connor, making him jolt in surprise.

"The Captains already approved it and expects you back tomorrow morning to go over the evidence. I'll have things catalogued tonight and we can get everything started tomorrow."

Hank nodded as he clapped his partner on the shoulder, "update me if you find something." The human said as he walked out with Connor following after him and Cole. The ride home was mostly quite, Connor taking the time to think over everything he had learned over the course of the day. Once home, Sumo greeted them energetically and Cole eagerly took the massive dog out into the backyard. "Connor I-"

"Lieutenant-"

They spoke at the same time and Hank felt a smile tug at his lips. Connor's pump squeezed at the imperfect smile and found himself charmed by it. "Sorry Connor," he rumbled softly, "didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright Lieutenant-"

"Please, call me Hank. I get enough of the Lieutenant crap at work."

Connor gave him a small smile, "alright then, thank you Hank."

The human nodded as he headed to the kitchen, hearing the android trail after him. "I would offer you a drink-"

"Actually I can eat and drink," Connor offered.

"No shit? Really?" Hank's eyebrows were high up on his forehead as his lips curled into a small smile.

"My...original programing required me to blend in with humans. I was also the prototype model for Nines."

"Huh...now that you mention it I've seen him drinking from time to time. What'll you have?"

"Water will be fine."

Hank grabbed two glasses and filled them up with water, he motioned for Connor to sit at the breakfast nook and sat across from him. "What do you get out of eatin' besides lookin' human?"

Connor smiled, something he has found himself doing a lot since meeting Cole and Hank and it felt good. "Unlike most androids, I was designed to fully integrate with humans. Without this," he reached up and tapped his LED, "I'd be undetectable you'd never know my blood was a different color. I was supposed to be used for police investigations and being able to go undercover was very important. You can't have someone infiltrate a drug operation and not do as a human would do. Since waking up however, I found that eating and being able to do the same as humans with my charges promotes higher rates of healing and makes them more motivated to...make the best out of their time left."

Hank nodded, "makes sense. What do you like to eat?"

"My systems have a harder time breaking down heavy meals like protine rich meals. I believe Detective Reed once called my eating habits a 'rabbits diet'."

"Sounds like him," the elder snorted shaking his head. "You know Gavin well?"

Connor's lips quirked, "I was staying with Nines and the detective while I was waiting for a new client. I'm certified for home care and children's health," he explained, "Nines said that you were looking for someone to be able to do around the clock care for Cole. After the gallery...we had talked about what you were looking for."

"Yeah, the room next to Cole's is empty and with police hours I've been looking for someone willing to take the room and board as part of their salary."

"As long as today didn't turn you away from me, I think I would like to take on Cole as a client." Connor's fingers traced the rim of the glass. "After my last client...I realized my heart is entirely to soft for hospice care."

Hank's brow drew down as he looked at the android. "I thought you specialized in children's health."

He smiled sadly, "I do...my last patient had terminal brain cancer. Inoperable...she was seven."

Hank felt his heart drop at that, "shit."

He nodded. "I got very close to her, her parents...couldn't handle the burden. They brought me on to keep her company while they worked, they cared it was just...hard for them. It was Sophie and I for several months but she didn't seem to mind. She was content with her best friend being an android, hosting tea parties or watching those old Studio Ghibli movies. She wanted to be a witch like Kiki." Connor lifted a hand to his eyes, "we fell asleep during a movie and my systems woke me up when she didn't draw another breath." His shoulders slumped as he covered his eyes.

Hank reached out, his large hand falling over Connor's wrist. "I am so sorry Connor."

"She's not suffering anymore," he said softly. "But I couldn't...I wanted to watch a child grow and flourish instead of just make them comfortable a little while longer." Warm brown eyes lifted and his lips curled into a smile as he saw Cole tossing a ball for Sumo to chase. "I would like to work here, your son has already charmed me."

Hank chuckled, "he does that. Nines gave me your resume and credentials already. I'd like to have you here Connor, but...things like to day may happen again because of who we are friends with."

"Hank...I can protect Cole. I was a prototype detective model, built for high stress situations and SWAT work."

the human snorted shaking his head, "well you did good today. Let me go get your stuff from my car-"

"My stuff?"

"Nines brought it. He was so sure we would take you on."

Connor laughed softly shaking his head, "remind me to send him a fruit basket."

Hank grinned as he got up, "lets get Cole in and get you settled."

"Yes Hank," Connor smiled happily, stunning the human for a moment as pure joy radiated from the android. He watched as Connor got up from the table, moving to the sliding glass door and moving to the backyard. Connor felt the bright blue eyes on him and he sent up a silent prayer to rA9, thanking them for finding a place in this world once more.


End file.
